The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 13: Toyland Express, Benny, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin).
Here is part thirteen of The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party for the US) (George Carlin) * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward * Mater (from Cars) as Terence * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) Bertie * Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Trevor * Chaz Finster (from Rugrats) as The Vicar of Wellsworth * Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Jem Cole * Michael Banks (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Stephen Hatt * Jane Banks (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Bridget Hatt * Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Mrs. Kyndley * Old McDonald (from Old McDonald Had A Farm) as Farmer Finney * Diesel (deleted scene) * Coaches * Freight Cars * Breakdown Trains * Cabooses Transcript * Narrator: Benny the Cab is old-fashioned but he doesn't care. (Benny chugs about the orchard with a hay cart) He knows that he is really useful, like his friend Toyland Express the Wise Engine. (Benny watches Toyland Express pass by with nine cattle cars and a caboose) Early one morning, Benny was chuffing about the Vicarage Orchard. He had important news for Toyland Express. * Benny: The Vicar says that not all children are able to have holidays by the sea, so he's having a garden party to raise money for his seaside trip. I'm going to be the star attraction. * Narrator: Chattered Benny. * Benny: Giving rides to all the visitors. The Vicar is putting up posters all about it. * Toyland Express: I'd like to help too. * Narrator: Sighed Toyland Express. * Toyland Express: But without my rails, I wouldn't be much good at the garden party. * Narrator: It was a beautiful day, but Benny was worried. (Toyland Express chuffs along, hauling two red coaches, and feeling very worried) * Toyland Express: I wish there was something I can do for a party. * Narrator: He said. * Toyland Express: I'd like to be helpful like Benny. * Narrator: Toyland Express's driver laughed. * Sonic: You're helpful in your own way, and that's on the railroad. * Narrator: Next day, it was Benny's turn to look disappointed. He had bad news. * Benny: The Vicar's been so busy that he forgot to put up the posters. Now no one will know about the party. * Narrator: But Toyland Express had an idea. * Toyland Express: Don't worry. * Narrator: He said. * Toyland Express: Everything will be okay. * Narrator: Then he explained to his driver. * Toyland Express: The Vicar can paste his posters on my cabin and coaches, so wherever I go, they'll go too. * Sonic: Well done, Toyland Express. * Narrator: Said his driver. * Sonic: I'm sure Emelius Browne would agree. * Narrator: As indeed he did. Dave steamed happily to the stations collecting his passengers. (Toyland Express arrives at Benicia station, hauling his blue coach, yellow coach, new black coach, and red caboose) * Passengers: Look! * Narrator: They said. * Passengers: The Vicar is holding a party. We must go do that. * Narrator: Later, Benny was resting in the orchard shed when Lightning McQueen rolled by. * Lightning McQueen: Hello, Benny. Why are you dozing there like an old stick-in-the-mud? * Benny: I'm not dozing, I'm resting. * Narrator: Replied Benny. Then he told Benny about the Vicar's party. * Lightning McQueen: I'll be there too. * Narrator: Boasted Lightning McQueen. * Lightning McQueen: I'm not sure people would wanna ride on an old cab after traveling in the smart red carlike me. * Narrator: The party day arrived. It had rained heavenly during the night and the orchard grove was soaked. * Benny: Rain and mud won't spoil my day. * Narrator: Said Benny. * Driver: No indeed. * Narrator: Agreed his driver. * Driver: We'll stay on the road then we won't get bogged down. * Narrator: (Benny is coupled to an empty cart full of children and taking them to the Garden party) Benny was soon busy trending up and down the quiet country lane, carrying lots of laughing children. He was just turning the corner when he heard Lightning McQueen. * Benny: Hello, old timer. I'm taking everyone to the party. Toyland Express's idea is really working. * Narrator: Benny gave Lightning McQueen a cheerful whistle, and turned backed toward the orchard. Then there was trouble. * Lightning McQueen: Help! Now I'm stuck. * Narrator: Shouted Lightning McQueen. His wheels had sunk deep in the orchard mud. Tow Mater arrived just in time. * Tow Mater: I'm the one who has to plough fields. * Narrator: Laughed Tow Mater. * Tow Mater: We better get you out of here. * Narrator: Using strong ropes, Tow Mater and Benny pulled Lightning McQueen cleared the mud. * Benny: This will teach Lightning McQueen a thing or two. * Narrator: Freddy chuffered to himself. At last, Lightning McQueen was on the road again. * Lightning McQueen: Thank you, Benny. * Narrator: He laughed. * Lightning McQueen: You're not a stick-in-the-mud at all. * Benny: No. * Narrator: Smiled Benny. * Freddy: But you were. Just for a little while. * Narrator: That evening, the Vicar arrived to see Toyland Express and his driver. * Chaz Finster: Thanks to your good idea about the posters. 100s of people payed to come to the party. We've raised lots of money for the children. * Narrator: Toyland Express was very pleased and Benny fell happily asleep thinking of all the children who would now get to the seaside at last. Category:Julian Bernardino